


For Good

by evilregal07



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, chenzel, for good reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal07/pseuds/evilregal07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what may have been going on in Idina's mind during the For Good reunion performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever real people fic. I normally try really hard not to ship real people, but they make it so hard, don't they? Ugh. Any way, I know this is kinda short, but I thought any more might have ruined it. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading it.

Idina watched as Kristin started the song. This was their song. No matter how long it had been, this would always be their song, just as much as it was Elphaba and Glinda’s song. Knowing Kristi Dawn Chenoweth really had changed her for good. She had been changed to her very core. She guessed that was what love does to a person, but when she was young she feared love so she left. She chose Taye, but that hadn’t mattered. She eventually lost him anyway. As she stood there watching Kristin she was having a very hard time remembering why she feared this feeling so much. After all this time, it was still there and it was still the most wonderful thing she’d ever felt.

Kristin was beautiful when she performed. She was always beautiful really, but something about her changed when she sang. It was like performing was the most important thing in the world to her and it showed. When she sang she glowed and Idina was mesmerized by her. When Kristin turned and smiled at her, the world stopped turning. In that moment, there was no one else in the world, even the pianist and the cameraman faded into the background. All that mattered was her and Kristin.

She smiled back, and began her part of the song. For the second time Idina sang this song as Idina, not as Elphaba. The only other time she had truly sang this song as Idina was on the night of Kristin’s last show. At that time, it wasn’t Elphaba and Glinda, it was Idina and Kristin and Idina was saying goodbye to the woman she loved. She delivered her message perfectly. She even gestured to Kristin, her subtle way of saying, “I mean this. I learned so much from you.” She assumed Kris got the message when she closed her eyes a moment later to attempt to hide the tears shining in her eyes.

She looked back over and the blonde’s eyes were open once more. She smiled, that radiant, perfect smile that rocked Idina’s world. The warmth flooded through her and she allowed herself to really feel everything once again. She beamed back and continued the song. When Kristin joined her in harmony, she knew that she was where she belonged again. She had to tell Kristin how she felt, but she had to push through the rest of the song first.

When she sang the line asking for forgiveness, she hoped with all her heart that she and Kristin could move past this. She hoped there had been enough time for Kristin to heal and to forgive her. Kristin sang back that there was blame to share and Idina could feel that she meant it, although she had no idea what Kris could possibly be to blame for.

They harmonized perfectly, age, experience and maybe something else made this the best performance that either of them had ever given of this song. Kristin sang, “Because I knew you…” and she looked Idina square in the eye as she sang. Idina repeated her words and knew this was her chance. She had to know if she had truly been forgiven. She held out her hand, and within seconds, felt Kristin clasp that hand in both of her tiny ones.

They sang the last line with every feeling that they were feeling pouring out in their words, “Because I knew you, I have been changed...” Idina pressed her lips together to keep from crying so she could finish those last two words. “For good.” Kristin pulled Idina’s hand to her chest and then pulled her into what felt like a bone crushing hug from such a tiny woman. She didn’t mind though. This was where she belonged.


End file.
